


Rules

by sanriocore



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Choking, Dick slapping, Double Penetration, Eiffel Tower, F/M, Hair Pulling, Knife Play, Light BDSM, Overstimulation, Rough play, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sir Kink, Slapping, Threesome, Tongue Piercing, Unprotected Sex, big dicks whoa haha okay, dabi - Freeform, dabi has a dick piercing, dabi x hawks x reader - Freeform, dabi x reader - Freeform, hawks, hawks and dabi - Freeform, hawks x reader, hotel sex ooo ahh, master kink, quirk usage, safe word mentions, spitting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanriocore/pseuds/sanriocore
Summary: do we make you horny baby?
Relationships: dabi x hawks x reader, dabi x reader, hawks x reader - Relationship
Comments: 24
Kudos: 583





	Rules

**Author's Note:**

> the long awaited threesome is finally here. wrap it before u tap it !!!!

your fingers ran little circles on the silk bedding beneath you, the intensity of your situation finally sinking in. 

you were slightly embarrassed coming to the hotel keigo had reserved for you and his guest, dabi. 

adorned in something scandalous wasn’t something you were used to in a big public setting like an extravagant hotel. 

you were wondering how much pro hero work paid as your eyes drank up the sight before you. it was a dark red setting, everything around you a small reminder of what was going to occur. the door clicked and your head whipped in the direction of the sound. 

you were told to wait for them, and you were growing antsy after having wait an hour, an aspect you were sure keigo planned on purpose. 

heavy boots hit the floor and your jaw unhinged as the two tall men stared you down, a sly perk of their lips exciting you. 

you were guessing the second man was dabi and you were in awe. he was gorgeous. his skin was like a patchwork and you figured he’s most likely run into insensitive people concerning his scars so you didn’t make any comments about it. 

“hey songbird,” keigo greeted, waltzing over to you, his stature screaming confidence and dabi followed behind him, closing the door and turning over to you with a wink. 

you greeted him with a hug and he playfully growled as he squeezed you, his hand coming down and pinching your ass. you yelped and giggled before he released you, your eyes falling back to dabi. 

keigo noticed and cleared his throat. “right, this is dabi, i’ve told him...great things about you.” he introduced, shyness hitting your spine at his words. great things huh? 

dabi tilted his head upwards at you, an alluring smile on his lips and you couldn’t help but be drawn into him. 

“hey,” he greeted, his voice raspy and deep, stopping the breath in the middle of your throat as you grinned at him. “hi, i’m-“ 

“oh trust me, i know all about you.” he interrupted and you blinked nervously and nodded. god he was so intimidating you were having a hard time imagining him actually wanting to do this. 

“we’ve got some ground rules for you babe,” he continued, walking towards you and you instinctively sat down to listen. he took note of that and quietly exhaled through his nose with a slight upwards pull of his lips. 

“right, i didn’t want to go straight into that but alright man, lay it down.” keigo laughed before going to pull a chair. 

he loomed over you and you gulped as you fiddled with your fingers. keigo pulled a chair beside you two and twisted it around, sitting in it with the back of the seat facing you, his legs splayed open and he looked so good, you wanted to pounce the both of them. 

“i wanna give you a quick run down—or rather warning of what’s to come and to establish right now that if you want to leave you’re free to,” he started and your lips parted, eagerness rattling in your chest. 

just what did they have in store for you? 

his finger twiddled with a strand of your hair before pushing it back, loving to watch you grow nervous under him. he chuckled under his breath and continued. 

“first things first, let’s get a safe word for you. are you familiar with that term?” he questioned and you swallowed roughly. 

he was really serious about this. 

you nodded and he smiled. “great. now what word do you want it to be? i usually choose but i’ll let you do it.” 

blood rushed to your cheeks and you glanced down at your hands, pondering what you should make it. 

“mm,” you pursed your lips and glanced at keigo who was silently admiring you. you softly beamed at him before turning your attention to dabi. “um, can we do red?” 

dabi nodded and stuck his hands in his pockets. “of course, nice choice,” he complimented and you smiled. he glanced over at keigo and tilted his head. “hear that?” 

keigo rolled his eyes and waved his hand at him. “yes master.” he mocked, his finger coming down and pulling his eyelid as he stuck his tongue out. 

master? 

dabi flipped him off and keigo returned it by blowing raspberries at him. dabi sighed and turned back to you, his eyes rolling with an annoyed look on his face. 

“sorry, anyway, surprisingly that was a good segway into something else i wanted to discuss.” he resumed and your eyes widened. 

“starting here on out you’re to refer to me as master and dumbass over here as sir-“ 

“hey,” keigo whined, his tongue elongating the syllable in the word as he leaned on his hand. “rude.” he curtly finished as he pointed at dabi. 

dabi huffed and ran a hand through his hair. “anyways,” you stifled a laugh as you looked at him. 

“we may go back and forth with each other but in this dynamic we are in charge and won’t tolerate any disrespect or disobedience. i specialize in humbling brats.” he asserted and you released a shuddered breath, his voice was coming down far more stern than before and you didn’t want to push your luck with him no matter how tempting. 

well maybe just a little. 

“she’s a good girl, she listens well, no need to scare her like that,” keigo spoke up and you smiled at him. “i know she’s a good girl, i just wanna make sure she, stays a good girl.” dabi asseverated, his back straight as he looked down at you, maintaining eye contact. 

“you’ll stay a good girl for us won’t you songbird?” keigo crooned as he walked over to you, his thumb coming under your chin as he forced you to look up at them. 

“yes of course,” you nodded and dabi cleared his throat. “yes what?” 

your heart dropped, his correction making you nervous. “yes sir, i’m sorry.” you stammered anxiously. 

keigo laughed and ruffled your hair. “jeez dabi relax a little man.” 

as much as it was a shock, you quite enjoyed dabi treating you like this. it was nice to have an established dominance in a man. every guy you were involved with save for keigo—him being the amazing exception—were boring and you had to be the one to take the reins in order to enjoy yourself. 

but you were happy to pass it onto them. “no it’s okay, sir, i can handle it. plus i got my safe word if it gets too much. but everything’s fine don’t worry.” you spoke, your words relaxing keigo and dabi chuckled. 

“you like being taken cared of don’t you?” dabi questioned, his words teasing and his voice deep, making your lips fall in silence. “so tired of dealing with boys, it’s finally nice to be with men isn’t that right baby?” he asked, his lips pursed in faux empathy. you nodded slowly and he smirked. “poor thing. well no need to worry about that anymore.” 

“that’s right kid.” keigo whispered before he lowered his lips down to you. you connected and moaned into his hold, your body relaxing further as your felt another pair of lips acquaint themselves with the side of your throat and you whimpered, feeling teeth graze your warm skin. 

keigo’s tongue was on yours, his lips coming down and suckling teasingly as dabi’s darted out and traced your pulse, excitement flooding your pussy as you felt a small piece of metal connect with your flesh. 

“feel that?” his voice rumbled against you and you gasped when it vibrated. “decided to put in my vibrating tongue bar for you baby. stay good and maybe it’ll be on your pussy later.” he promised and you whimpered on keigo’s lips. 

he bit down, eliciting a small opening of blood to appear on your bottom lip. you groaned at the pain and felt lust tighten your chest as he turned to dabi, with blood on his tongue. 

dabi licked it off and moaned deeply. he turned to you, his eyes darkened as he went to suck on your bottom lip. keigo pressed kisses along your shoulders, appreciating your pretty body as he moaned to himself. 

“such a sweet little thing,” dabi murmured, his finger swiping your bottom lip before bringing it to his. 

he sucked and maintained eye contact, making your hips squirm. “getting wet already songbird?” keigo hummed and you vocalized your yes. 

dabi cupped you and you squeaked, a dark chuckle leaving his mouth as he motioned towards the other tall man. “lookit this keigo, shes fucking soaked.” 

keigo scoffed and replaced his hand with his own. “wanna get fucked already? aching to get filled up when we’ve just barely kissed you?” 

“you didn’t tell me how much of a slut she was, i like it. they usually suck cock the best,” he denoted with a tilt of his head, his earring dangling with his movement and you were getting whiplash, wanting to so desperately show them they were here for a reason, that you could make them cum, specifically on and in you. 

“trust me, she sucks cock better than anyone, isn’t that right songbird?” he cooed and you nodded to which dabi hummed. “oh?” 

“why don’t you show him then?” keigo whispered and you nodded, ready to please. you remained seated, watching intently as dabi slowly unbuckled his belt, his head rising straight toward you as he watched you. 

he pulled down his trousers, his boxers following shortly after, freeing his cock from its tight confinement. 

your eyes widened and you gulped nervously. it was long, with a girth to it and it was even more terrifying since he had a jacobs latter adorned to it. 

he pumped himself before sliding down to the base of it. “suck.” 

you inhaled deeply and went down, tongue out and lips covering your teeth as you slid down on his cock. 

you took him all the way in, his piercings grazing the sides of hollowed cheeks, not used to the sensation but definitely not opposed to it. 

he hissed and ran his hand through your hair, chuckling and groaning as he looked down at you. “fuck, just like that babe.” he instructed, his hips bucking into your mouth as your tongue swirled around his tip. your tongue was all over his base, the tip hitting the back of your throat again, forcing a gag out of you. 

“mmm don’t gag now slut,” he groaned, his hand running down your jaw. 

“think i can fit in there? can you handle that songbird?” keigo asked and you nodded, not even sure if you could but you didn’t mind trying. 

dabi scooted to allow the blond man beside him. he slid in and hissed at the feeling. 

your mouth was thoroughly stuffed and you were relying heavily on your nose to allow air into your lungs. 

you were gagging and they were loving the noises, and you couldn’t lie, having both of them down your throat was more than satisfying. they pulled out, their hands at the bases, slapping your cheeks with their cocks and chuckling. 

“she’s a cute little thing huh dabi?” keigo mentioned and dabi nodded. “eager little whore, you like being filled with cocks don’t you? so ready to please aren’t you?” 

“yes master, please use me.” you responded humbly and he smirked. his thumb parted your lips, spit coming out his mouth and onto your tongue. “take it, a little gift from your master.” 

you closed your mouth and sighed. “thank you master,” he hummed, his hand pumping his cock as he looked at you. “go ahead give him some attention.” 

you obeyed and went down on keigo excitedly. your mouth welcomed him, running all over his girth, your hand jerking him off while your lips kissed down his shaft, your tongue darting out to lick him up. 

“fuckin made for this songbird, god,” he groaned, his head going back as he thrusted into your mouth. 

he face fucked you, his thrusts fluid as he held your head in place, using your mouth the way you knew it was made to be used. 

his tip hit the back of your throat and he laugh moaned at the sound of it, growing painfully aroused at your sounds. 

“i think she deserves a little reward, what do you think?” he uttered through a series of groans and dabi tapped his chin. “you know what you’re right,” he agreed and you perked up at his words. 

“bed, slut.” keigo pulled out, toying with your bottom lip with his cock before releasing you. 

you laid on the bed, trembling with excitement as they made their way to you. “wanna let me have a taste baby?” dabi asked, his middle finger running up your clothed slit. “yes master please,” you answered longingly and he grinned. 

he reached into his pocket, a beautiful pocket knife following pursuit as his hand exited from the space. 

your eyes widened and keigo ran his hands up and down your arm comfortingly. “don’t be scared baby he won’t hurt you.” he whispered as he kissed your temple. 

dabi flicked the knife open, and you froze, the arousal in your stomach growing but you were unsure what he was going to do. 

“is this okay? i’m just gonna cut your panties but if you’re uncomfortable it’s gone.” dabi checked and you breathed heavily with a smile. “no it’s fine I like it, just got a little nervous.” 

“my apologies baby, i should’ve asked beforehand.” he spoke softly, pressing a kiss to your inner thigh. keigo was beside you, kissing your cheek and jaw, his fingers running along your collarbones. 

dabi dragged the pocket knife along your inner thighs, the cold blade tingling the flesh beneath it. he’d press it into you, just enough for you to feel the pressure but never hard enough to cut you. 

he cut the material and the panties fell loose and uncovered your dripping pussy. “fuck,” he breathed, his fingers dipping into your euphoria inducing hole. “you’re so wet, let me taste you baby,” he crooned, his eyes boring into yours from under his long eyelashes. you nodded and he smirked. 

“go ahead, don’t leave keigo out of this. give him some attention. if you stop, i stop. that clear?” you nodded, it seemed easy enough and keigo chuckled, leaning down to connect your lips. 

dabi went in with no hesitation, his tongue baring and ready to devour you whole. 

realistically no one tasted like sugar or anything artificial but there was something about your taste, it hooked and reeled keigo and now dabi. 

he moaned loudly, his hands gripping your thighs open, gently pushing them up as he attacked your cunt. “fuck, i could get addicted to this. stay still,” he murmured, his words slurred as he ate you, and you were whimpering against keigo, the focused sensation down in your lower region fogging your brain. 

keigo was kissing you harshly and you copied his actions, his lips on yours and dabi on your pussy felt illegal. if you didn’t already recognize the fact that the world was made for you, you would’ve felt as though you didn’t deserve this attention. 

but who are you kidding of course you did. 

the vibrating tongue bar was abusing your clit and you were crying out, struggling to continue behaving as if it wasn’t absolutely wrecking you. 

with his skilled and hungry ministrations mixed with the vibration you were sure you were falling into a delirium. 

“feels s’good master,” you slurred against keigo’s lips and dabi chuckled against your wet flesh. “keep kissin me songbird or do we need to make your master stop?” 

dabi pauses his actions and glared at you, your heart stopping mid beat. you looked down at him, his chin wet from your pussy, his hands holding your thighs open as they rested beside his cheeks. the sight was something you’d save for lonely nights. 

“so you’re gonna disobey, not give keigo his attention and deprive me from eating this little fucking cunt of yours?” dabi barked and keigo tsked. 

“thought you were a good girl—“ 

“i am master!” 

“don’t,” dabi growled, his hand coming down to slap your pussy. you howled at the sensation and keigo exhaled humorously as he traced your jawline. “interrupt me whore, i don’t know what kind of ship you were running before you met us but now that we’re here you’re gonna fuckin listen and you’re gonna speak when spoken to, do i make myself clear?” 

you were whimpering, your nipples hard against your bra cups as you nodded, curling into keigo as he rubbed your back. “yes master, i’m sorry.” 

“mhm. i think you need to suck my cock as an apology. keigo you can have a taste of her now.” keigo patted your arm and shrugged. “duty calls songbird.” 

they interchanged spots, dabi shifting your body so you could comfortably sink your mouth on his cock. 

keigo sighed loudly and contently, his face between your thighs as he rubbed his stubble along your skin, your body reacting positively to his tingle inducing actions. 

“laid out here like a buffet for me, fuck.” keigo mumbled, his fingers tracing your pussy gently and you squirmed, your hands gripping onto dabi’s hips. 

he thrusted up into your mouth while keigo took his time and tasted you, your pussy practically created and carefully crafted especially for his tongue. 

he drank you up, eliciting muffled sobs against dabi’s cock. 

dabi groaned, his head falling back against the bed frame as he started to fuck your mouth. you looked up at him, your eyes all watery and your mouth tightly circled around his thick girth. 

you were so fucking obscene without even trying and the men couldn’t get enough of it. 

keigo was relentlessly sucking your clit, his lips encased around it as his tongue rolled against it, never letting up with his actions. 

you were a blubbering mess on dabi’s cock and he smirked at the sight, his hand coming behind your head before he tugged you back by your hair. 

his eyebrows raised, his lips parting as he mouthed a silent “ahh” as he slid his dick in and out your mouth. he was slow but harsh with his thrusts, loving to watch it disappear down your throat while you cried out from keigo’s torment on your pussy. 

both their actions ceased and you whined, feeling empty, already wanting to get refilled, the lack of their touch making you lonely. keigo rose from between your thighs as dabi straightened out. 

“feeling lonely there baby?” dabi posed, his bottom lip jutting out as his head leaned to the side. you nodded and he frowned patronizingly. 

“figured.” he responded and you held back a huff. “don’t look like that songbird, we’ll fill those holes indefinitely,” keigo drawled out and dabi agreed. 

“question is, which holes do you want filled up and by whom?” dabi snickered against your pulse and your heart thrummed against your rib cage. 

you were silent in thought and wondered. you’ve never tried anal before, because no man really seemed deserving of it. you did do an enema beforehand anyway, wanting to be flushed out and ready to get stuffed in any circumstance. 

who were you to deny either one of them of that pleasure? 

“i’m okay with double penetration and you guys can um...decide who goes where...” you mumbled nervously and dabi shook his head. “aw i’m sorry babe i don’t think we heard you—did you hear her keigo?” 

“oh no i didn’t what was that?” he chimed and you swallowed an embarrassed groan. 

“i think our little whore wants her pussy and ass fucked? isn’t that cute, letting us use those holes of hers. is that right baby? you want your ass and pussy fucked? correct me if i’m wrong, please.” dabi inquired patronizingly, his neck craning down to look at you. 

with toes curling into the silk sheet anxiously you sighed. “please master, i want you both in my holes, please use me.” you pleaded, not even caring about your pride at that point if meant they’d please you. 

dabi and keigo smirked, sharing a laugh as they looked at each other. “you heard her. get the lube.” 

keigo nodded and looked at you. “you got it.” he spoke, his stare lingering on you before he went to retrieve it. dabi leaned against the bed frame, laying in perfect silence as he stared you down, watching you fidget nervously, reveling in how much power you’ve given him. 

keigo returned, and waved it at dabi. “good. now, lay over our laps, we gotta prepare you. don’t want you in any pain. and if it hurts use your safe word and we’ll drop it. okay? do you remember what it is? tell me.” dabi instructed and you answered. “red—it’s red. i’ll be okay,” you reminded and he nodded. “alright.” 

dabi and keigo sat on the sides of the bed, allowing you to lay on top of their laps. 

your pussy was right up against keigo’s knee and you whimpered at the contact. 

he kneaded your ass in his palm, squeezing your plump flesh before coming down and spanking it, him and dabi finding it alluring how it jiggled at the action. 

keigo squirted a liberal amount of lube out onto his fingers before they went to circle the tight ring of muscle. he slowly drew around it, relaxing you and making you tingle at the ministrations. 

he slowly pushed in a finger, your back arching at the slight intrusion, your hands going to hold onto dabi’s legs as he shushed you, his hands running through your hair. “it’s okay babe, speak up if it’s uncomfortable or painful okay?” he whispered and you hummed in agreement. 

keigo twisted around, curling his finger and making slight space before he inched in a second finger. “so fuckin tight back here—we the first ones to get the pleasure of breaking it in songbird?” keigo submitted and you leaned your cheek against dabi’s knee, your face burning up with blood rushing to your cheeks. 

“...yes sir.” 

they cooed at you, dabi’s hand coming down against your ass and squeezing before he released. “quite the honor there baby,” dabi sighed as he stroked your back. 

“most definitely,” keigo replied, his fingers curling up and twisted around, making you feel a new sense of fullness but it wasn’t to its fullest extent. if this was already feeling good you were painfully excited to see what it’d be like to have them fill both your holes at the same time. 

you’d just have to be patient. 

he spent his time, trying to make the process feel good while also trying to loosen you up so the stretch wouldn’t hurt as much. 

time ticked by and you grew restless. “please sir i think i’m ready, i can take it, please?” 

“dabi patted your head and you leaned into his palm adoringly. “cmon lets fill her up, it’s obvious she’s growing impatient and i don’t want her getting bratty on us. it’d be a shame to have to set aside a few hours of discipline instead of being inside of her.” 

hours? you were definitely not pushing your luck this time around. 

his fingers in your ass were a foreign feeling, it being very odd at first but you grew comfortable with it in faster than you thought you would. 

maybe it was just the ache in your pussy blinding you but in all honesty you couldn’t give a shit. 

they picked you up and sat you up on the bed. “i’m gonna be in your pussy since keigo over here has had the pleasure of doing so before me,” he scowled at the blond man and keigo laughed. “heyoooo.” 

you smiled and rolled your eyes. “and asshole over here is gonna be in...well your’s. that sound okay? we good to go?” dabi asked, his hands running up and down your arms soothingly. 

excitement strummed through your bones and ran through your veins at his words. “yes! i mean yes, yes that um uh sounds grea-good. sounds good to me.” you spoke and dabi chuckled, loving your enthusiasm and your horrible way of hiding it. 

dabi laid flat on his back, his head cushioned by the pillow as he motioned for you to take a seat on top of him. you straddled his hips, mindlessly rocking against his cock and he grunted. “uh uh baby stay still. keigo, over here.” keigo came over, resting on his knees behind you. 

you all had gotten tested before this and you all were clean, if not this wouldn’t be happening. you were eternally grateful for that matter, as them being in you raw was oh so enticing. 

“c’mere you,” dabi drawled out, motioning for you to lay on top of him. you went to do so before keigo pulled you back. “how about we give him a show songbird. let’s take this off yeah?” he murmured, his lips ghosting over your shoulder. you shuddered and nodded. “mm—y...yeah,” you agreed as he slowly unclasped your bra. 

the bra fell and dabi’s jaw went slack. “fuck,” he groaned, his hand coming up to your throat, pulling you down before he smashed his lips against you. 

he kissed you hard, his tongue going into your mouth, his tongue bar tickling your flesh and you giggled against him. 

they lined their cocks up at your entrances, both taking their time to tease you and encircle your holes. 

you squirmed, each way you moved never escaping the feeling they were tormenting you with. 

dabi pushed in first, a gasp trembling out from your throat as you laid flat against him. “mm-“ you whined, starting to feel keigo push in as well. 

once they bottomed out, their cocks stuffing you to the very hilt you panted for air, your forehead resting on dabi’s collarbone. 

you felt the familiar soft and supple feeling of keigo’s feathers tickle your wrists. they formed a long makeshift rope, wrapping around your wrists before it traveled to a length in which they could pin themselves to the bed posts. 

you were strung up, slightly hovering above dabi just enough so your breasts would be displayed perfectly in front of him. 

dabi grinned at the sight before he shifted and looked at keigo. 

he raised his brows and keigo clicked his tongue at him. 

dabi refocused his attention on you, his hands on your hips as he squeezed. “can we move baby?” 

your fingers wrapped around your bindings as you nodded. “please,” 

dabi and keigo followed with your pleas and began to thrust. 

“oh god,” you cried, they were stretching you out in the best way possible. the burn came with a tinge of pain but the pain only added to the pleasure. 

the jacob’s latter on dabi’s cock was hitting spots inside of you that you didn’t know were there, part of you convinced maybe they weren’t and you were just ascending into an astral realm where pleasure is the only thing that exists. 

dabi bucked his hips up and you whined, keigo pulled out only to push back in and you were shaking. 

they started to move, their thrusts slow but hard enough to make you jolt with every movement. 

dabi slapped your breast, his hand encasing it as he leaned up on his palm, the other holding your breast as he sucked and bit down on your nipple. 

he tormented your breasts, suctioning harshly on them before he spat on them, smearing his spit before he blew over them. 

he leaned up on his palms, looking up at you as he fucked into you, keigo doing the same, his hands on your hips as he bent forward and leaned on you. his cock was stretching your ass in a way you never thought would happen and much to your shock it felt good, almost too good especially mixed with dabi’s cock. 

“isn’t she nice and tight?” keigo groaned, his movements starting to lose gentleness, his hips crashing into your backside as he pivoted his cock all the way into you. 

you were crying in pleasure and dabi grunted, his hips bucking up into yours harshly, the tip heavily pushing up against your g-spot, his piercings rubbing against all your tingly spots. 

“extremely, fuck,” he agreed, his hands pressing bruises into your flesh. 

“please,” you choked out, your head hanging low as your eyes started to shut by themselves. “please go hard,” you whined out and dabi grinned evilly. “was already planning on it babe.” 

keigo took your permission and ran with it, his hips smashing into your backside, his cock was driving into you unforgivingly as dabi’s eyes rolled back into his skull, his cock fucking your pussy with everything in him, not holding back anymore since that was what you seemed to want. 

and it was. 

the names dabi ordered you used were the only words your lips could barely coherently release as you sobbed, your chest racking with tight pleasure. 

you were filled to the brim, feeling like an overflowing glass of water, constantly feeling like it was too much but just right at the same time. 

dabi’s fingers circled your clit, pressing into it and massaging it. 

“mmm,” you gasped, your head leaning back into keigo’s shoulder. 

keigo’s hand wrapped around your throat, keeping you in place as he rutted his cock into you, his fingers going into our mouth and resting on your tongue. 

you instinctively sucked on his fingers, moans leaving past your lips. 

he pulled his fingers out and wiped them on your breast before raising his hand and spanking your ass, loving how you howled in pain at the contact. 

“one of a kind fucking slut, god your cunt is so good, i can’t imagine what your cute little ass feels like,” dabi growled as he pressed his fingers up against your clit, wiggling and making you whine. 

“fuck,” keigo gasped as he rested on your shoulder blade. 

“wanna switch?” he asked and dabi chuckled. “fuck yeah. you good with that babe?” 

you were blubbering through pleasure filled tears, not caring what they did as long as they were inside of you. 

“i’ll take that as a yes then,” dabi concurred before they both pulled out. you whimpered and rattled against your bindings. “mmm hurry, sir, master, please?” 

you were trying to present your hole, pleading with them to fill you back up but they shushed you. “it’s okay, we’re here we’re still here, you’re gonna get fucked don’t you worry about that,” keigo soothed, his hands running down your sides as he laid beneath you, dabi coming up from behind you simultaneously. 

they pushed back in and you cried out, having already missed their girth taking location in you. 

the stretches were different but still satisfying. dabi was rough, his finger tips digging into you as his hand snakes forward and played with your clit, his cock pivoting deep into you as keigo fucked you, watching your breasts bounce in his face before he sucked on them, being harsh and leaving bite marks all over. 

you were close, very close but wanted to try your hardest to hold it off until you were allowed to cum. 

“master, sir, i,” you sobbed, your head falling back on dabi as you breathed heavily. “can i please, please cum—“ 

dabi wrapped his hand around your throat, squeezing as he nodded, letting keigo take his turn to rub your clit. “go ahead baby.” 

“yeah, cmon songbird show him how good you are when you cum.” keigo encouraged and you shook, your body jerking as they fucked you through it, their cocks mercilessly pounding into you while keigo’s fingers never abandoned your clit. 

their titles never left your lips as your eyes squeezed shut, white filling your sight behind your eyelids, glitter twinkling all over and shooting up and down your limbs. 

you panted, leaning forward as you let keigo’s feathers keep you in place. 

they pulled out, and you shuddered at the loss of contact. “you guys...didn’t get to,” you mumbled tiredly and dabi shook his head. “you don’t have to-“ 

“no, i want to,” you interjected, not caring how tired you were, you still had enough energy to please them. 

dabi laughed quietly and looked over at keigo. “you still up for it?” 

“are you dumb or are you stupid? of course,” keigo scoffed, his hands feeling around your hips and squeezing. 

“cmon songbird, go ahead and suck off your master while i fuck you. that sound good?” he suggested and you nodded, your eagerness still shining through and both men were impressed to say the least. 

dabi laid back down, flat against the mattress as keigo’s feathers released you. 

your arms dropped and went to support you as you bent down to dabi’s cock, your ass perched up in the air ready for keigo to fill it. 

he came behind you, the tip of dabi’s cock grazing your swollen lips. keigo pushed in, hissing and in shock that you’re still so fucking tight, hugging and squeezing his cock just right. 

he pumped his hips, hard, into you and you cried around dabi’s cock. the stimulation was way too much but you still whole heartedly accepted it, loving whatever either man had to give to you. 

dabi bucked his hips into your mouth, holding you in place while he stroked your hair. “gonna let me fuck that pretty face of yours baby, yeah go ahead stick that tongue out for me,” he groaned, looking down at you while you took everything he gave you. 

you were bouncing forward because the intensity of keigo’s thrusts, his fingers toying with your clit, trying to push another orgasm out of you as he and dabi chased theirs. 

his hips rutted into your mouth, hitting the back of your throat, his piercings grazing your cheeks as his thumbs rubbed your jawline. 

keigo was pounding into you, his cock hitting into your g-spot as his fingers relentlessly rubbed your clit. you were trembling, body shaking and mind foggy as your senses took over, blinding you with the intense pleasure and you sobbed. 

you came, keigo falling soon after you, his forehead on your back as dabi came into your mouth, the both of them cursing and bucking into you, praising you for how good you were, while the three of you shook from your orgasms as you held each other close. 

your body jerked between theirs, fidgeting as they slid out. keigo moved to lay beside dabi before pulling you up between them. 

they held you close, running their hands down your back and through your hair, pressing kisses beside your ears and temple, and your forehead. 

“such a good girl, you did so well, do you want some water?” dabi asked and you nodded sleepily, your head resting on keigo’s shoulder. 

he left momentarily to grab a bottle, as keigo presses his lips to the bridge of your nose. “you’re my good little songbird, what a trooper,” he complimented, and you smiled lazily. “mm thank you,” you yawned as dabi came back with cold water. 

he opened it, letting you lean on his chest as he tilted the water into your mouth. 

“how are you feeling?” keigo asked as you stretched your legs. “empty.” you answered, not meaning to deadpan, causing the two older men to laugh. 

“that can be fixed,” dabi suggested and your eyes widened in panic. keigo laughed as dabi shook his head. “kidding! unless you’re not because we can fix that. but way later, you need some rest and water and some food. for now sleep.” you nodded, slipping in and out of a state of unconsciousness and they chuckled. 

they held you close, whispering positive affirmations as your body held sleep tightly in its arms.


End file.
